


Draconic Ramblings and Viking Tales

by ObsessiveOddball



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Please I need more AUs, or at least platonic fluff, why is everything in this fandom shipping related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveOddball/pseuds/ObsessiveOddball
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets, short stories, and all the ideas I want to read but will never be able to do justice. HTTYD is such an amazing franchise with interesting characters, plots, and (of course) dragons— so why can’t I find anything unrelated to shipping?!Please, please, *please* use these as story starters and inspiration! I want to see more variety in the amazing works I know this fandom can create!Ficlets:1: Triple Cross: Alternate Ending
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Draconic Ramblings and Viking Tales

**Author's Note:**

> First: feel free to use any of these as inspiration, or even use it in your stories! Heck, I encourage you to do so! I’m making this collection because there’s so much I want to write for this fandom that I could never do justice. I don’t even care if you give credit (though it would be appreciated) just please write something.
> 
> And now, onto the info!
> 
> Warnings: Blood and (non graphic) injuries, implied dragon death  
Spoilers For: Triple Cross (Race To The Edge, season 6 ep 8)
> 
> Summary: Viggo survives the events of Triple Cross, but he and Hiccup aren’t out of the woods yet— literally. Injured, hunted, and with no hope of backup, they must find a way out of dragon hunter territory before it’s too late

A sound like a crash of thunder resounded across the formerly silent island, yet it did not come from the heavens. Instead it’s origin could be traced back to a downed nightfury, wings peppered with arrow wounds yet still wrapped around its precious cargo, protecting it from harm.

The distant screech of a skrill could be heard, electric light illuminating the treeline as it bravely fought off any unwise pursuers. Those who chose to fight the titan of storm and sky were swiftly brought down, the sizzling of burning flesh and pained screams all they left in their wake. Though the beast was mighty, even it could not hold off the attackers forever. Dragon root was already beginning to flow through its system, slowing its sweeping wingbeats and filling its brain with meaningless static.

One last defiant scream ripped from the skrill’s throat as it was struck down. Past the isle’s craggy peak and through the trees the valiant last stand before it was dragged to Valahalla’s gate illuminated the grounded nightfury with crackling lightning. The skrill had bought them just barely enough time to escape pursuit. 

The two humans toothless had shielded from the fall were still far from uninjured, as evidenced by the many broken arrow shafts still embedded in Viggo’s back. Blood flowing ceaselessly from the wounds was painting the forest ground in crimson hues, and the crash landing had only served to aggravate the wounds. He lay motionless, though the unsteady rise and fall of his chest indicated he had not yet passed beyond the realm of the living.

Hiccup’s injuries were less extensive, though that says little of his condition. An attempt to move his right arm revealed in a flash of burning pain that it was unusable. Whether broken or merely dislocated, it boded ill for his survival prospects. In addition, his prosthetic leg was twisted from the rough landing, limiting his range of options. Nevertheless, they couldn’t stay here.

They were sitting ducks for Krogan’s flyers out in the open amid the pools of moonlight that all too clearly illuminated the churned dirt of forest floor where they had so spectacularly crashed from the sky above. 

They were alone, the plan had backfired, and soon the desolate island would be thronged with dragon hunters. They didn’t even have the lenses they had originally come for, and the likelihood of getting them, much less survival, was looking slimmer by the moment.

Hiccup cursed his lack of foresight. None of the other riders even knew where he was, and it isn’t like they would be able to guess. He had only found out about the hidden hunter base because Viggo had informed him before they set the plan into motion. 

“Toothless?” He said, voice shaking as he tried to sit up, moving his injured arm in the process. 

Toothless whined in response, nosing Hiccup’s injury gently. 

“That’s not important right now, bud,” said Hiccup, “c’mon, we’ve gotta get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to write stuff based on these! It’s the whole reason I’m doing this! You don’t have to give credit, but I would love if you could drop a link to the fic in the comments so I can read it. Heck, even if it isn’t actually based on this, but still similar, feel free to recommend it. I hunger for more fics to read!
> 
> If you like what you see, leave a comment and a kudos, they just so happen to be this author’s lifeblood.


End file.
